


footprints in the sand

by Intrstlr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: When Naminé met Xion, they were worlds apart in terms of status. Namixi Princess AU.





	footprints in the sand

When Naminé met Xion, they were worlds apart in terms of status. Xion, the crown princess of the Kingdom of Crepusculum; Naminé, the adopted daughter of Lea, Duke of Umbra. Even so, the two were childhood playmates. Bosom friends, even. Duke Lea's estate was along the coastline, and Xion just loved walking along the beach hand in hand with her best friend, Naminé. 

When Naminé and Xion were little, they would collect shells by the beach, and sleep on their favorite open-roofed garden with blankets laid out, cookie crumbs littered and empty milk glasses, and their little collection of shells spread out on the center. Making crafts with shells was their favorite pastime, and assigning each shell necklace or earrings or bracelet to their kin. 

"I'm giving this bracelet to my mom's handmaiden, Cordelia. She always takes care of mom and gives me bread and jam to cheer me up!" Xion showed off her latest collection to Naminé. The blonde stared in awe and clapped, showing Xion the ring she made. 

"I wanna give this to you, Xion. Because I love you and I wanna marry you!" she held out her clumsy but endearing creation: a ring made of a simple thread and a single purple shell. Little Xion smiled with delight and motioned Naminé to place the ring on her right ring finger. 

"I love you too, Naminé!" 

They were ten years old that time, and that was the earliest memory of Naminé gradually falling in love with the crown princess, which transitioned eventually as the two matured. 

When they were sixteen, Xion was rarely present in the Duke's estate, as people at the palace were already grooming her to be queen and be wed and in that process, filled her schedule with lectures of etiquette, history, dance lessons, piano lessons, speech lessons, all kinds of lessons. Sometimes Xion was sick of it, and with that, snuck out of the palace and visited Duke Lea's estate without notification. 

Seeing Naminé again was a sight for sore… or bored eyes. They frequently met at the palace for a brief hour or so, but Xion completely missed Naminé being by her side the whole day. 

"Good afternoon, your highness." Naminé curtseyed, now that Xion's status was becoming prominent. Xion hugged her. 

"It's still me, Naminé. No need to be so formal!" she giggled and led her outside, motioning for them to walk together by the beach just like how they did when they were kids. Xion absentmindedly held Naminé's hand while they strolled on the beach barefoot, both of them embraced by comfortable silence as they hear the crash of waves. 

Naminé squeezed Xion's hand clasped on hers. 

"I missed you." she mumbled to herself, looking at Xion' s feet and hers as they stuck on the wet sand. 

When nightfell came, Naminé and Xion settled at their old favorite place: the open roofed garden with their blankets spread out, their bodies splayed out relaxed. Naminé looked at Xion, who had her eyes closed as she listened to the distant waves. The blonde observed her features: dark hair lightly following the small breeze, her eyelashes fluttering, her cute button nose that still stood out even when they were kids, and her lips. 

Oh god, her lips.

Xion's lips were light pink, a little chapped because of the cold night air, pursed lightly as a thin line. Naminé stared at them for quite some time until Xion gently opened her eyes and hummed pleasantly. 

"Naminé, have you ever been kissed?" Xion suddenly asked out of the blue. 

Naminé, while a noble herself, had considerably less constraint when it comes to romance and being romantically affiliated with people her age. So far, the girl already had an experience with dating a potential suitor. The topic of kissing, she wasn't foreign to. But talking about it with the girl she has been pining for years was a different story. 

"Yes, I have. Why?" 

Xion glanced at her nervously. 

"On my seventeenth birthday I am to meet a crown prince from another Kingdom. I think his name is Roxas. Mother says we are to be engaged. Wed. Produce children." she went on, and pursed her lips, clearly nervous about the topic. 

"I'm sure he's a nice man. Perhaps he could give you the softest kisses that will sweep you off your feet." Naminé assured her, albeit halfheartedly. 

Xion shook her head and faced Naminé's direction. 

"It's not that, Naminé.." 

Naminé turned and looked at Xion. The two have been so close for a long time, and she had seen Xion at her lowest. But nothing could compare to what Xion looked like to Naminé' s eyes. The brunette had the look of confusion, fear, and hopelessness. 

In truth Naminé was well aware if Xion' s insecurities as the crown princess of the Kingdom, but as they were so young while encountering them at first, Xion brushed that negativity off with a piece of cookie or a walk at the beach. Now that they were older, things are much more complicated than before. 

Naminé wanted to comfort her. Without thinking,the blonde sat up, gave a soft look at Xion, and slowly straddled at Xion's lying figure. Naminé gently caressed whatever bare skin Xion was showing, and gave them a light squeeze. 

"Xion.. Can I kiss you?" 

The brunette's eyes widened, and she wildly gulped, slowly having her mouth part lightly. Seeing Naminé stare down on her while kind of pinning her down made her blush. Finally, she gave a soft nod. 

"I.. I won't refuse. But why, Naminé?" 

Naminé smiled, bringing Xion's right hand to her and placing the brunette's palm against her cheek. The blonde kissed Xion's palm all over until she reached the brunette's ring finger, placing a firm kiss there. 

"Don't you remember? When we were little, I said 'I love you'. And I still do, Xion." Naminé softly mumbled as she busied herself placing little kisses all over Xion's knuckles. 

The way Xion blushed and squirmed awkwardly at the love declaration was enough to make Naminé's heart melt. 

" I… I don' t know what to say, Naminé. I don't want to rush and show what I truly feel just because you said yours.." Xion turned, evident guilt showing on how she pursed her lips. 

"It's too early to say that I reciprocate your feelings, Naminé… But even so, I still want you here with me.. Will you stay by my side?" 

Naminé smiled brightly at this. The person she loved was honest with her, and that alone was enough to give her a spark of joy and hope. 

"If that is what her highness wants." 

Xion turned back to her, opening her arms for an evident need for embrace.

"Come here…" Xion motioned, and Naminé happily obliged, letting her body fall down gently against Xion and into her arms. The brunette hugged her tight, stroking the soft blonde tresses and smelling the light fragrance of daisy and orange shampoo Xion knew was Naminé's favorite. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Naminé broke the embrace to look at Xion's eyes. The blonde took one last look at Xion's features, before gently placing a kiss on her lips. Naminé could feel Xion tense up, the foreign feeling gently washing upon her, wisps of hair tangling with each other on their faces. 

When Naminé broke the kiss, her and Xion were staring at each other's eyes intensely, wondering if another kiss should be done or not. Xion broke the tenseness by a fit of a small giggle and before they knew it, both were giggling at the softness of their first kiss. 

"Oh, you pearl." Xion sighed, content laced on her voice as she closed her eyes and had the softest smile on her face. 

Naminé let her head fall back and placed her chin just on top of Xion's breasts, her hands circling Xion's waist for another whopping love hug. 

"I love you, your highness, my princess, my queen.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make an NSFW version of this AU so hit me up for some ideas! You can find me on twitter @pdlrnjlm.


End file.
